


First Times

by pengudays



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengudays/pseuds/pengudays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic relationship is a new thing for Hibari Kyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually written a long time ago, during the future arc in the manga, just never got posted anywhere before.

**1\. First time going to a romantic dinner**

 

"I thought you came to eat sushi," said Yamamoto, grinning stupidly from ear to ear, "not to fight."

Hibari raised his tonfas for another attack. "I’ve waited long enough for them. And I’m hungry." He smirked. "That’s why I’m going to bite you dead." Not waiting for the reply, Hibari dashed forward and swung his tonfa, but Yamamoto managed to dodge at the last moment and it just smashed the lamp that was on the wall to smithereens.

"What, because you’re hungry? I’m not that tasty, you know. If you’d just waited a little longer, my father will come back and…"

Hibari wasn’t listening. The way Yamamoto always managed to escape his tonfa was starting to irritate him, to put it mildly.

"I don’t remember you being so fast before," he muttered, making a lunge, which was supposed to leave Yamamoto without a few teeth, but instead smashed another lamp and crashed into the wall, making a pretty impressive dent there.

"I've got special training from a home tutor." Yamamoto looked proud, making a flashy move with his katana.

"Home tutor?" The picture of blond hair and a careless smile flashed in Hibari’s mind, making him stumble a bit, broken glass crunching under his feet. 

"Reborn. You should remember him, it's the little one."

"That baby." Now, this was getting interesting. "Why would he even teach a herbivore like you?" Hibari advanced, making Yamamoto back down against the wall again. Between the wall and Hibari’s tonfas, there was not enough space left for him to swing his katana properly and it gave Hibari the few seconds he needed to bring his tonfa right up to the other boy’s throat.

For a brief moment he felt a surge of triumph, but then the blade of the katana pressed more firmly against his stomach and Yamamoto said, smile in the corner of his mouth, "Careful. I don't want to hurt you by accident." 

Hibari paused. No one was allowed be so cheeky in front of him. No one was allowed to make him pause either. Also, no one was allowed to have eyes with such a weird color. And most certainly no one was allowed to stand so close to Hibari so that he could even count the specks in those eyes. 

It didn't look like Yamamoto was going to pull away any time soon, though. And Hibari sure as hell wasn't going to step back first.

But at least he wasn't going to step forward either, which was what Yamamoto just did, shortening the almost non-existent distance between them even more.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked, voice low and dangerous, though he could barely hear himself against the blood pounding in his ears. 

"I don't really," replied Yamamoto, words catching in his throat. "I don't really know." Hibari couldn’t stand looking in his weird eyes anymore, so he stared at the thin vein pulsing on his neck just above the cold metal of the tonfa. 

"I’ll bite you," he warned.

The bell above the door jingled when it opened and then closed again, but neither in Hibari's, nor in Yamamoto's mind, did it seem to register that someone had come in.

Both of them turned to look at the door only when a loud voice interrupted their staring contest.

"Would you look at that! I've been gone for less than an hour and the restaurant is all in ruins!"

"Oh! Hi Dad!" Yamamoto jumped and hid his katana behind his back quickly. Hibari lowered his tonfa, waiting.

"Hi son! Would you mind telling me what happened here? An earthquake? Armed robbery? You were trying to find your socks again?"

Yamamoto smiled bashfully. "No, nothing like that! It's just -- Hibari came to eat sushi. You know Hibari? He's a friend from school."

Hibari glanced at him incredulously at the word friend, but Yamamoto seemed oblivious.

"Sushi? But couldn't he wait till I come back and, you know, actually open the restaurant? On the afterthought, scratch that. If he is one of your friends, I shouldn't be surprised. Though, it's the first time they went that far for sushi."

"He was a bit impatient, that's all. And it's all my fault. Sorry, Dad."

"It's good that you're sorry. Though I quite liked that wall, Takeshi."

"Huh? I'll fix it, I'll fix it, don't worry--"

Hibari's mouth twitched. "Not before I bite you to death," he announced, already raising his tonfa again. 

"Oh no, boys, no more fighting until everything is in the same condition as it was when I left. Including the wall."

Hibari scowled. That could be an inconvenience.

Yamamoto looked disappointed too, but his father was not going to back down. "Did you hear me, Takeshi?"

"Yes, Dad, I promise. No fighting until everything is fixed."

Hibari scowled a bit more. But since there was no helping it, he sat on one of the benches surrounding the tables for visitors, preparing himself for the wait.

"What, you’re still eager for some sushi, boy?" 

"No," Hibari yawned. "I want to finish what we’ve started with your son, so I'm going to wait until he's done with fixing things."

"It may take quite a while, though." Yamamoto smiled at him apologetically.

Hibari turned away, making himself comfortable on the bench. "Hurry up, then." 

 

**2\. First time staying at the other person’s place.**

 

"Hey." Hibari half-opened his eyes. It was Yamamoto and he was touching his shoulder to wake him up. 

Why did he agree to wait, again? Fighting fairly was overrated anyway; he should just bite that herbivore to death right away and be done with it.

"Are you going to spend the whole night here?" Yamamoto's expression was genuinely curious.

Hibari reached for his tonfa. "Have you finished yet?" he asked, somewhat hopeful. 

"What? No, not yet, I've only just got rid of all the broken dishes, and glass shards from lamps, and--"

"Then it seems like I'm staying for the night." Hibari laid down on the bench, drawing his legs up onto it. 

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Okay, but what about your parents? Shouldn't you call them?"

"I've already called," said Hibari, turning his back to him.

"When?"

"After I told Tetsu to look after the order of Namimori while I'm not there."

"But it's the holidays at school!"

"So?"

There was a pause. "You shouldn't sleep here, though. You'll be sore all over. Let's go to my room instead. Then we could--" 

"One more word and I'll bite you to death."

There was nervous laughter, the sound of retreating footsteps, and then the silence. In the end, the herbivore too was afraid to go against his wishes. As well he should have been.

 

* 

When Hibari woke up in the morning, he was sore all over. Stretching his limbs, he noticed that someone had covered him with a blanket while he slept. The material was soft with little puppies all over, though at some places the colors looked faded.

Hibari glared at it. The puppies seemed to smile at him obliviously, making him want to bite something, or someone.

And that was when Yamamoto appeared from nowhere. "Good morning! Oh, you don't like the blanket? It's my old one from when I--" he started in that cheerful voice only people who didn't spend the night on the restaurant bench could have.

"I don't care," interrupted Hibari, suspicious. "How did you even get close to me without waking me up?" 

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto blinked at him. "It was pretty easy. You were sleeping like a baby."

Hibari gritted his teeth. "That was the first time someone managed to do it."

"Was it?"

"It was."

"Heh."

"What are you getting so smug about?"

"Nothing!" Yamamoto said hastily. "If you want to brush your teeth, bathroom is upstairs, second door on your right."

Hibari thought about it for a moment and in the end, not without a pang of regret, decided that his homicidal plans could wait. 

 

**3\. First time having deep and meaningful conversation.**

 

When he returned downstairs, his first question was, "Have you fixed the wall?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "I couldn't do it very well while sleeping, could I? And I also need to go buy the new lamps like the ones we had broken. Wanna eat something?"

Hibari looked at the entrance to the sunlit kitchen. "Do you have some cornflakes? Chocolate ones preferably."

"Chocolate?" smiled Yamamoto. "You like sweets, huh?"

Hibari glared at him. "Do you have them or not?"

"Sure, sure." Yamamoto looked in the cupboard, pulling out a box. After pouring some cornflakes in a bowl, he placed it on a table in front of Hibari. "Wait a bit, I'll get you some milk too."

Instead of waiting, Hibari took the bowl and went out through the back door. Yamamoto found him sitting on the porch, cornflakes beside him, untouched.

"I've brought milk," he announced cheerfully.

Hibari glanced at the small pack in his hand suspiciously, then decided it would do.

He didn't remember asking Yamamoto to stay, but he sat on the steps anyway on the other side of the bowl, glancing at it curiously.

"It's not for you, is it? For whom, then? For you bird?"

Hibari didn't like answering to the obvious questions, so he remained silent, drinking his milk through a straw.

"When I was a kid, I left cornflakes here in the backyard once. For the hedgehogs. I stayed late, hoping they would come and then I could touch them and see if they were truly prickly or not." Yamamoto laughed, a somewhat shy expression on his face. "But they never showed up." 

"Because you're stupid," said Hibari. There was a sudden rustle of wings and the bright yellow fluff ball landed swiftly on Hibari's shoulder. 

"Hibari, Hibari," it chirped happily. Hibari took a handful of cornflakes and brought his palm up. Hibird fluttered on it immediately and started picking at the cornflakes. 

"Hedgehogs don't like that stuff, so you can't lure them in with it," said Hibari after a short pause.

"What do they like, then?"

"Milk," said Hibari simply. And when Yamamoto stared at the pack in his hand, added, "What, you didn’t know that?" 

 

**4\. First time going on a proper date.**

 

After breakfast, Yamamoto went to get new lamps and Hibari went with him. 

"Just so you wouldn't think of escaping that way," he said.

Yamamoto stopped for a moment, squatting down to tie his shoelaces. "Is it even possible to escape you?"

Hibari glanced at him sharply. "It's not." He didn't wait for Yamamoto to catch up and went forward. 

"Thought so!"

Hibird peeked at Yamamoto curiously from the top of Hibari's head upon hearing the loud voice.

Yamamoto beamed, showing him one of his most charming smiles. Hibird clutched at Hibari's hair tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt a cute little thing like you!" he tried to reassure him. 

Hibari stopped mid-step. "What did you just say?"

"I said someone here is cute! And he's got nothing to be afraid of, since I really like him and just want to make friends."

"Really," said Hibari slowly.

But Yamamoto didn't seem to realize that he was just one step away from fast and unmerciful death. "Yeah! Your little yellow fluff ball is safe with me."

That made Hibari pause for a moment. "Oh. You were talking to the bird."

"Sure, who else would I talk to?"

"Hibari, Hibari," chirped Hibird, taking a part in the conversation.

"Can you teach him how to say my name too?"

Hibari turned away. "No."

"Yamamoto, Yamamoto," chirped Hibird helpfully.

"Ahaha, he already knows it!" laughed Yamamoto, amused. "Where did he learn it, though?"

"How should I know," shrugged Hibari, turning right and going straight to a dead end. 

"Wait, wait! We should take this turn." Yamamoto pointed in the opposite direction. As far as Hibari knew, there was nothing except for the old fuel station and miles and miles of sunflower fields there. 

"Do you even know where we are going?" asked Hibari just to check.

"Sure, I've been at Yamada-san's shop a few times. Don't worry, I still remember where it was!"

 

*

"I think we're lost," said Yamamoto finally, rubbing at his neck sheepishly. They stood at an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't any passing cars or people for quite some time. Namimori was far behind; outlines of the buildings becoming dark silhouettes in the distance. It was getting cold. Rain clouds were spreading all over the sky now and from somewhere not far away, peals of thunder were heard.

Hibari was not amused.

"Don't worry, if we go back right now, we probably can still make it before morning."

Even Hibird fell silent before finishing the last verse of the Namimori song upon hearing this.

"Hey, it's not that bad, is it?" Yamamoto tried to smile at him in a reassuring way.

The smile was still on his face when the heavens opened up and the rain came down in torrents, getting them all soaked in a matter of seconds.

Hibari glared at Yamamoto through the wet hair plastered to his forehead. Any sane person would quiver under the force of such a glare, but Yamamoto wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He stood with his head thrown back, holding his face up to the pattering raindrops. "Wow, this is great. So refreshing!"

Hibird chirped pitifully, trying to hide under Hibari's jacket while Hibari himself had already turned away, heading back to Namimori.

Yamamoto caught up with him after a few moments.

"Hey!" he screamed through the drumming of the rain, smiling happily at Hibari despite the water streaming down his hair, his chin, his nose, and every other possible place. He also didn't have his shirt on him.

"Where is your shirt?" asked Hibari, staring at his wet chest heaving up and down with every breath.

"I took it off since it was pretty soaked anyway. You should do it too." He reached for Hibari's jacket and at the very moment a flash of lightning lit up Hibari's face. 

That was probably enough of a warning for Yamamoto since he stumbled back, jerking his hand away like he was burned. 

"Of course you don't have to if you don't want to," he added hastily, walking to the other side of the road.

Hibari reluctantly let go of his tonfa. 

"It's still great, though!" screamed Yamamoto when he was far enough to feel safe.

"I'm not going to go easy on you if you get sick," muttered Hibari loud enough to be heard. And sneezed.

 

**5\. First time kissing someone.**

 

There were big puddles left behind them on the floor all the way to Yamamoto's room.

"Come on, you should take off your wet clothes and take a hot bath."

Yamamoto ran up the stairs first. Hibari walked behind him, following the raindrops sliding down the wet skin on his naked back with his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Instead of listening, Yamamoto opened the bathroom door and was soon fiddling with water. 

"Here, come try it," he called a moment later. "Not too hot, is it?"

Hibari tried to glare at him, but it was hard to do it the right way while sneezing, and the warm cozy bathroom with the white steam coming up from the bathtub looked very inviting. 

"What, did I forget something?" asked Yamamoto, seeing his hesitation. "Shampoo is here, as is the soap," he said, checking everything and pointing at said things in the process. "Oh! I know, the bubbles!"

And before Hibari could stop him, Yamamoto poured half the bottle of bath foam in the bathtub. Maybe even the whole bottle, judging by the amount of emerging bubbles.

"Did you have to do it," said Hibari, a little baffled.

"This is the strawberry kind. I like it. It's fun," said Yamamoto, smiling dreamily.

Hibari decided it would be better to go into the bathroom and push Yamamoto out of there before he could do any more damage. And then close the door behind him so he couldn't come back.

 

*

The bubbles actually turned out to be quite nice, but Hibari didn't get much time to enjoy them. Not so long after, Yamamoto's head peeked through the door, his somewhat wet hair sticking out in all directions and making him look like he was just electrocuted by lightning. 

"How are you? Feeling better? I've brought you the towels."

"I believe I closed the door."

"The lock here isn't working that well."

"Then fix it before you lock the door behind you."

"Okay, okay. I was only going to ask you if you need anything else," said Yamamoto, walking in to lay down the towels.

"I don't," said Hibari.

Yamamoto sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Leave," Hibari said, trying to make himself clear. 

Yamamoto ignored him. "Seriously though, how do you feel? No fever or anything?" he actually sounded concerned. "You're all flushed. I guess it could be just because of the bath, but--"

Even Hibari's warning glare didn't prevent Yamamoto from reaching out his hand to brush it gently against Hibari's forehead.

That crime couldn't go unpunished.

Hibari pushed at his shoulder hard, hoping he would fall and at the very least crack his skull open on the sink.

It made Yamamoto lose his balance. He flailed his arms briefly before ending up halfway in the bath, with only his head and legs sticking out. And then he was laughing, covered from head to toe in his favorite bubbles.

"You're in my lap," pointed out Hibari.

"I guess I am," Yamamoto agreed, not making a move to get up. 

It was getting annoying. His face was too close. Again. And he was looking at Hibari intently, like it was his turn to count the specks in Hibari's eyes. Hibari couldn’t decide what the best course of action would be, drowning him in the bath or plunging his own head into it and doing something to him under the water. What could he do there, though? If he’ll choose this option, his face would probably turn out somewhere above Yamamoto’s crotch. And it’s not like there were many things to do there. Hibari scowled, thinking about it. Biting was an option, but--

"Can I kiss you?" asked Yamamoto suddenly.

Instead of replying, Hibari scooped a handful of bubbles and smeared it on his face.

Yamamoto only laughed again. "Is that a no, then?" he asked, smiling eyes the only thing visible under the white sparkly mass of foam.

 

* 

Yamamoto's room wasn't large and with a spare futon laid up on the floor, there weren't much space left at all. 

"You can take up my bed and I'll sleep on the futon since I’m used to it. You’ll be better off where there’s no draughts," said Yamamoto conversationally. 

Hibari looked around, taking in all the baseball stuff and other junk that seemed to fill every horizontal space until his gaze stopped at the clothes neatly folded on the bed. 

Following his gaze, Yamamoto explained, "I'm not sure if it will fit, but it's the closest I have to your size, so."

"Your old clothes?" Hibari walked to the bed to pick it up.

"Well, it's actually Gokudera's t-shirt. He forgot it the last time he stayed for the night. I think it might fit you better than mine. I’m sure he won’t mind."

Hibari stared at the shirt. It was black and well-worn with the skull pattern and a small hole in the bottom that looked like a cigarette burn. And it was also Gokudera's. 

"I'll sleep naked," he announced. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat there, turning his back to Yamamoto.

"Huh? What, why? You shouldn't do that! You'll get cold and end up really sick." 

Hibari just climbed up on the bed and dove under the covers. "Turn off the lights," was the last thing he said.

 

**6\. First time meeting the other person’s friends and being polite to them.**

 

Hibari woke up from the strangest sensation. He was warm. Hot all over, actually. The bed he was in wasn't his own. Under the sheets, he was naked. And there was someone else's body snuggled up to him comfortably from behind. Someone else's arm wrapped around his chest tightly. Someone else's leg tangled up with his own. Hibari tensed and opened his eyes slowly. Someone else's breath on his neck. The person obviously didn't realize yet that every one of those breaths could be his last.

"I don't understand. Did you want to die that badly?" demanded Hibari after throwing the body off of him so violently that it ended up on the floor in the opposite corner of the room. "Because that's what's going to happen to you now."

Yamamoto rubbed at his eyes groggily, trying to get out from the tangled mess of sheets. "Huh?" he asked, voice still hoarse from sleep. "What? No, I just wanted to keep you warm. It seemed like you had a fever, you started moaning in your sleep, calling my na--"

His explanation was swiftly cut off by the pillow thrown at his head.

"I don't moan."

Something in Hibari's expression probably made Yamamoto realize he had made a terrible mistake. "Sure! I must have misheard. Why would you moan while calling my na--"

Another pillow hit him right at his face.

"Ow! Hey, don't be mad. I only wanted to... Wait, are you going to throw the bed at me too?" Yamamoto was suddenly alarmed.

But the bed didn't budge since Hibari decided to go the traditional way and reached for his tonfas. 

Yamamoto tried to crawl back into the wall, hands roaming for his katana automatically, but the katana was all the way across the room from him and Hibari had already let out the spikes on his tonfas. 

In a desperate attempt to stop him or at least slow him down, Yamamoto grabbed one of the pillows thrown at him previously and threw it back. 

The tonfa met it halfway, resulting in the instantly torn pillowcase and pillow down drifting all around them.

"Takeshi!" Yamamoto's father suddenly called from downstairs. "Are you going to sleep all day long? Your friends have come to see you!"

Hibari stilled. 

"Ah, that must be Tsuna and Gokudera." Yamamoto scrambled to his feet. "It would be better if you, um, find something to dress in, probably."

There had been no time to find something decent though, because soon enough there were footsteps and someone hesitantly knocked at the door. "Yamamoto? Can we come in?" asked Tsuna's voice.

"Oi! Don't make Tenth wait!" added Gokudera's.

Yamamoto smiled apologetically at Hibari and opened the door, letting them both come in. 

"Listen, Gokudera-kun and I have heard from your father about... Um, the damaged wall. And we were wondering if we could help..." started Tsuna, but then fell silent upon seeing Hibari in the room, wrapped in the sheet from the waist down and looking like some Greek god of war. If Greek gods had pillow down in their hair, of course. 

Gokudera found his voice first, "What happened, did you sleep with your bird in its nest?" He roared with laughter, holding onto his stomach.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "No, I slept with your friend in his bed."

Gokudera's laughter faded. Hibari smirked.

"He's just sick," Yamamoto tried to explain in the deafening silence.

Tsuna cling to Yamamoto’s pajamas, looking at him with eyes as big as saucers and an expression that was begging silently, "Please, please tell me it's not what it seems!" 

"I think you're both sick," muttered Gokudera. "And don't you dare touch Tenth with those dirty hands of yours."

"Hey, they are not that dirty! I took a bath with Hibari just before we went to bed."

Gokudera jerked Tsuna away from him and covered the smaller boy ears with his hands protectively. "Spare us the dirty details!" he hissed.

Yamamoto flushed a little. "Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that!" he said.

For some unknown reason, Hibari suddenly felt like throwing something else at him, but he was already out of pillows. "Keep crowding before me and I'll bite you all to death," he warned, annoyed.

"Let's go downstairs, I'll explain everything there!" immediately suggested Yamamoto.

Hibari turned away and suddenly noticed the black shirt with skull patterns lying on the floor. 

"I believe this is yours," he said, striding over to Gokudera to throw the shirt at him.

Gokudera caught it reflexively. "What's wrong with you?" he blinked.

"With me? I'm not the one leaving my things all over other people places."

"No, I mean. Why are you swaying?"

Tsuna peeked out from behind Yamamoto's back.

"Hibari-san, could it be that you really are sick?"

"That's what I've been telling you, he's got a fever," said Yamamoto at the same time as Hibari replied with, "I'm not." And sneezed loudly.

"Um. You should lie down if you don't feel good," suggested Tsuna carefully. "And if-- if you need any help, I--"

"Tenth, don't come near him, it could be contagious!" 

"B-but Gokudera-kun!"

Hibari felt a headache coming. "I said I'm fine. Want me to prove it?"

"Wait, wait!" Yamamoto stepped between them, holding up his hands. "Tsuna, let's just go downstairs for now, it will probably be better to give him some space. Hibari, you can bite us when you’re better, okay?"

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, stepping out of the room after Gokudera. Yamamoto looked at Hibari before going after them too. "Get some rest. I’ll be back soon."

"I wouldn’t be in a hurry in your place. Because I’m still going to bite you dead as soon as you come back," said Hibari with a smirk.

 

**7\. First time having someone cook for you.**

 

Yamamoto returned just after dinner.

"Hey," he said softly. "I've brought you some soup."

"I don't want it. Go away." 

"Come on. It's an Italian recipe. It’s supposed to make you feel better real soon." Yamamoto sat beside him on the bed carefully.

"Were did you get it?" Despite himself, Hibari was curious.

"Dino-san called. When he heard that you weren't feeling well, he made me write down this recipe. It's the same soup he made for Squalo to help him heal faster after, you know, the ring battle. But it should be good against the cold too."

Hibari smirked. "Save it for yourself. You will need more than that Squalo did after we finish our fight."

Yamamoto apparently wasn't going to give up so easily though. "Dino-san also told me to call him if you refuse to eat it, so he could fly here from Italy and make you..."

"Fine, give me your soup."

There was a smug grin on Yamamoto's face when he brought the small bowl closer to Hibari. The soup actually looked pretty normal. Smelled nice too. And Hibari hadn't eaten anything since the morning. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, what could a little soup do to him? 

"Well," smiled Yamamoto. "Try it."

Hibari put a spoonful to his mouth. It was tasty.

"So? How is it?" asked Yamamoto, looking at him expectantly.

Hibari raised his gaze to meet his. "Dreadful".

"Ah, I've probably put too much salt," Yamamoto looked a little embarrassed. "I was talking with Tsuna and Gokudera at the moment, so I wasn't paying enough attention."

Hibari ignored the useless chatter in favor of the soup. 

"They really wanted to help us. With the wall, and all that. Well, to tell you the truth, Tsuna wanted to help us and Gokudera wanted to help Tsuna help us. Haha, does it make any sense?" 

It didn't. Not that Hibari cared either way. The soup was almost finished and there was a warm tingling feeling spreading at the bottom of his stomach. Never before had a bowl of soup made him feel like this. 

"Anyway, turned out, Yamada-san's shop moved to the other place," Yamamoto said as he kept chattering away obliviously. "It moved a few times, actually, since I was there with my dad. Which was pretty long ago, to be honest. I was a little kid then and apparently hadn't remembered the way there as well as I thought I did," Yamamoto laughed a little, rubbing at his neck sheepishly. Hibari felt sudden alarm. Since when did he found Yamamoto's laugh so endearing?

"But, well, if Gokudera decided to do something for Tsuna, nothing's gonna stop him. He's a bit like you in that sense; never does anything halfway." Yamamoto raised his head to look Hibari in the eye, probably to see if he was even listening. 

He still wasn't, but Yamamoto could very well have thought otherwise since Hibari was staring at him so intently.

"So, he had to go and interrogate every neighbour around until someone managed to find him the right address. Haha, can you imagine?"

To be honest, Hibari was a little busy imagining other things at this moment, but he wasn't exactly sure if Yamamoto needed to know that just yet. 

"And in the end," Yamamoto paused a bit when Hibari shifted on the bed, moving to sit right beside him. "We got the lamps we... Um. Needed. Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," said Hibari, calmly putting his hand on Yamamoto's thigh.

Yamamoto swallowed and stared at it curiously like it was some new, exciting pet animal. Like Dino's turtle or Leon, and he was wondering what else it could do. 

And then the telephone rang. 

Yamamoto jumped a little and reached to pick it up. "Hello," he said. The hand on his thigh moved up a bit higher. "Ah, Dino-san, is that you?" The hand stilled. "Yes, yes, thank you for the recipe!" He paused a bit, apparently trying to pay attention to what Dino was saying. "What, why not? Besides, I've already made it and nothing seemed wrong to me!"

The hand moved again, slowly sliding higher and higher until it managed to sneak under Yamamoto's shirt, palm pressing firm against naked skin.

"Don't worry, he-- he ate everything. Probably was too hungry not to, so he didn't really have a choice." Yamamoto's laugh sounded a bit strained, most likely because after reaching his nipple, the hand decided to change its direction and was sliding down low again.

"Huh? What are you trying to do?" Yamamoto half-turned to look at Hibari, probably to make sure the hand was indeed his. "Er, I mean, what are you trying to say?" It was. And it was already below his navel. "At the moment? Um, it will probably sound a bit weird, but, um. He's unzipping my pants? I think."

Yamamoto closed the receiver with his left hand to address the more urgent matter. "Um, could you please wait for a moment?" 

"No," replied Hibari immediately. "I want to suck you off. Now."

The receiver fell from Yamamoto's frozen hand and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Look," was heard from it. "It wasn't the recipe for the soup Squalo had! Well, technically it sort of was, but it was not the one I used to help him get better. This one, I've just wrote it down for, erm. Future reference." There was a long pause, and then Dino sighed. "Long story short, I think I've mixed these recipes up. Hey, Yamamoto, are you still listening? Yamamoto? What's going on there?"

The only answer he got were a rustling of clothes and the wet sounds of kissing.

"Yamamoto! Are you two okay there?" asked Dino again. And then as an afterthought added with a hopeful note in his voice, "Do you, possibly... need any help?"

This time he got his answer. 

Yamamoto would need to buy a new phone later, though. But he didn't seem to care about that much right now.

 

**8\. First time having a morning after.**

 

It was already late when Hibari woke up for the second time that day. He wasn't hot anymore, and his head didn't hurt either. No more fever, then. And no more weird after effects from the soup too, it seemed. He sat up on the bed, taking in the empty room. No more Yamamoto beside him either. 

Instead, his clothes, perfectly clean and dry, were lying folded up on the chair. Hibari dressed and went downstairs.

The door and all of the windows were open to get rid of the strong smell of paint, and the wall looked much better now than it did right after it met his tonfa. Yamamoto was sitting on his heels on the floor, rummaging in a cardboard box, the paint can still nearby. He was wearing some old t-shirt and cut-off jeans, all dirty with smudges of orange paint on it now. And his shirt was short enough to expose a patch of naked skin on his back when he sat like that.

Hibari felt the urgent need to run his fingers over it. 

Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps the soup was still doing its evil deal. 

"What time is it?" Hibari asked loudly.

Yamamoto turned to him, startled. 

"Around six, I think." His smile looked unsure for some reason. "How do you feel?"

Hibari didn't reply. "I see you've fixed the wall finally."

"Pretty much, yeah. I just need to wait until the paint dries, and then I can fix up the lamps, and..."

Not listening anymore after he had heard what he needed to hear, Hibari strode across the room to where Yamamoto sat. "Then I can finally bite you dead and go home. Let's finish it quickly." He raised his tonfas. 

Yamamoto blinked up at him. "Finish it?" 

"You heard me."

Yamamoto got up, but he wouldn’t look at Hibari for some reason. Instead, he looked around like he was drowning and trying to find something, anything to hold on to. Finally his eyes stopped on a refrigerator.

"Would you like... some milk first?"

"What kind of question is that?" scowled Hibari. "Are you trying to escape the fight?"

Yamamoto shrugged, still not looking at him. "You can say that, I guess."

Hibari gritted his teeth. "Herbivore."

"I’m not afraid of fighting, though."

"Then why are you trying to chicken out?" He took a step forward.

"I don't know." Yamamoto lowered his head. "Dino-san called again. To ask if-- if we used protection. He also told me not to worry, because the effects shouldn’t last long."

"So?" Hibari took another step.

"So it made me worry even more for some reason," Yamamoto laughed a little nervously. "Sorry, nothing good comes out of my idiocy."

Hibari put his hand on his shoulder and pushed hard, making him look up. "That’s why you need to shut up already." Not like Yamamoto had some other options now, since a moment later Hibari’s mouth was already on his, tasting and biting and sucking roughly on his tongue. 

Yamamoto hadn’t expected it, and stumbled backwards at first, toppling over the paint can. But in the end, he didn’t seem to mind, and even tried to put his own tongue in Hibari’s mouth. Like Hibari was going to let him.

When they finally pulled apart to get some air, Hibari said, "See, nothing to worry about now. So draw your sword and fight me like a man."

"I knocked back the paint."

"And?" Hibari sighed exasperatedly.

"The floor became all orange."

"So what? It goes well with the walls. Let’s finish--"

"No, no, we can’t finish anything now. Not until I clean it up."

Hibari scowled, but after a moment of thought decided that it couldn’t be helped. "Is my bench free for tonight, then?"

"I thought you liked my bed more," grinned Yamamoto happily. "Besides, we're not going to fit on the bench together, you know."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and brought his tonfa to the other boy’s throat in a matter of seconds. "That won’t be a problem if I bite you to death right now, will it?" he asked then, smirking.


End file.
